marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Titus (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Robotic left eye and arm | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Chitauri General; Formerly a Nova Corpsman. | Education = | Origin = Alien Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 13 | HistoryText = Early Life Years ago, Titus was a member of the Nova Corps. He was present when Rhomann Dey arrested Drax the Destroyer. When the Guardians of the Galaxy saved Nova Corps homeworld Xandar from an attack by Ronan the Accuser, their individual criminal records were expunged as a thank you from the Corps, but Titus expressed outward skepticism over the former outlaws going straight. While the Guardians were on Conjunction, Titus tried on multiple occasions to arrest them for varying forms of misconduct, only for the owners of the affected establishments to refuse to press charges. He later arrested the Grandmaster for forcing a fight to the death between Drax and Gamora by threatening the lives of everyone in the arena. Before the Guardians left Conjunction, Titus had planted a tracker aboard their ship, the Milano, and tailed them to a planet that had become infected by an alien fungus. Titus had arrived shortly after Guardian member Groot was taken over by the fungus and forced to grow to monstrous size. Ignoring warnings from headquarters that firing an anti-matter missile at the monster Groot could harm the nearby village, he fired one anyway. Drax intercepted the missile and redirected it at the meteorite that had originally brought the fungus. The Guardians of the Galaxy later infiltrated Nova Corps Headquarters as corpsmen in order to swipe a crystal from their vault to further complete a device called the Crypto-Cube and the contained map to the Cosmic Seed. Star-Lord used his helmet to record Titus's voice for a voice-activated vault lock. After the Guardians were caught and arrested, after accidentally releasing the Prisoner Supergiant, Titus gave them the option to avoid conviction by going undercover for the Nova Corps while criminal gang the Black Order sold a dangerous artifact on the black market. That artifact turned out to be Ronan the Accuser's Universal Weapon, and Titus soon revealed he was using the Guardians to get for himself. In the confrontation over the weapon, Titus admitted he had only joined the Nova Corps to secretly make money on the black market, only to discover too late that Star-Lord had recorded and broadcast the confession back to Nova Corps Headquarters. Titus was subsequently arrested for his betrayal. When the damaged Nova Centurion Helmet recovered by the Nova Corp started to rampage through their HQ, it came into Titus' cell which he then used to escape and kidnap the young Adam Warlock from the Guardians of the Galaxy to train and follow his every bidding, however Adam rebelled against him and trapped Titus within the Soul Stone. While inside it, Titus had became a prisoner on the High Evolutionary's ship who was already trapped within the Soul Stone. That is until with the Guardians interference, Titus and every other prisoner where able to escape from the stone. At an unknown point in time, Titus was involved in the fall of the Nova Corps and became an ally of the Chitauri, the greatest enemies of the Guardians of the Galaxy at the time. The Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy When Titus discovered that there was a remaining Nova Helmet on Earth wielded by Sam Alexander, he sent his forces to retrieve it. Titus fought against Spider-Man when he was helping Nova and other Guardians. In the end Nova faces Titus head on and states to him that he will never take his helmet from him before completely annihilating his ship, Titus is then defeated by the combine efforts of Spider-man, Nova and Guardians. Titus was then arrested when being taken by the Guardians of the Galaxy off of Earth. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Titus of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Titus of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Formerly Nova Helmet | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Full Potential (Nova Corps) Category:One Eye Category:One Arm